


“Stella, stop biting your brother”

by ILoveFANFic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester discuss parenting strategies, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Let me introduce Stella and Richard - Castiel and Dean's babies, M/M, Mature is for explicit sexual language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: A short, light-hearted ficlet about husbands Cas and Dean discussing parenting strategies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	“Stella, stop biting your brother”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever be able to write something this short, so that's an accomplishment in and of itself. 
> 
> But, more importantly, I wrote this because both my friends and I could use a pick me up the other day, so I thought I'd share it here as well, in case it could put a smile on some of your beautiful faces. 
> 
> Please enjoy these two dorks being giant dorks and, if you feel like it, let me know what you think of this 😘

“Stella, stop biting your brother,” Cas commanded in his sternest voice, fixing poor Stella with a scowl that would freeze an iceberg. Well, more like a popsicle, in this case.

“Cas-“

“No, Dean. Stop defending her. She has to stop being so aggressive and scare Richard like that.”

Dean didn’t even have the time to take a breath to reply before Cas decided to add another bit, which had clearly been grating on his nerves for some time now. “Also, I do not appreciate you always making me play the part of the strict dad, you know? We should raise and discipline our children _together_.”

Cas was completely serious. Totally, absolutely serious. Dean loved this dork so much it was ridiculous.

“Cas, Stella is a _Chihuahua_ and Richard is an _Aussie Shepherd_.”

Dean suddenly felt close to their baby girl like never before, when he himself was confronted with his husband’s freezing scowl. He couldn’t have been certain, but he also thought he saw Stella visibly relax when she realized something else had mercifully become the focus of Cas’s ire.

“Dean, are you suggesting that size automatically equate power or ability to inflict damage? Because I seem to remember your best friend Charlie or your aunt Ellen being able to put you in your place with a simple look. Literally, the human equivalent of a _Chihuahua_ fighting with an _Aussie Shepherd_ , if physical size is the only parameter we consider.”

Well, when his husband put it like that.

“And I also seem to recall mounting you so hard last night that you are still limping this morning, and I’m physically smaller than you. Are you saying that what happened last night shouldn’t have happened or will never happen again because you’re bigger, so you always have to be on top?”

Son of a bitch. Was his husband really going there?

That Cas didn’t let up on the serious face even as Dean looked at him with his mouth open in disbelief was the clearest sign that yes, he totally was. And Dean loved Stella, with all his heart. And he found her firecracker personality and the way Richard indulged her hilarious. But if the choice was between playing the bad cop with their girl every once in a while or getting to have his husband’s dick in his ass whenever he wanted, well, it wasn’t even a choice, was it?

“Stella, stop biting your brother.”


End file.
